The Hardest of Hearts
by nolechic512
Summary: Alrighty Peeps, I have finally gotten up another chapter and I think its better than the first. AxA and a bit of angst.DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN COVERT AFFAIRS. R&R if you please.Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Here are the fics. It's been a while since I have written anything so be gentle please. Enjoy

She could never really understand what she had been thinking at the time. She had, after all, fallen in love with her best friend. And while that wasn't a completely taboo thing to do these days, it still seemed like it was wrong in some way.

Especially when it was obvious that said best friend did not feel the same way about her.

She hadn't even known about this Parker girl until now. But in the long run, she supposed that it was for the best. At least for Auggie.

Love is a beautiful thing. It's something that everyone should experience. Unfortunately, it doesn't always work out for everyone. Annie was the perfect example. She had found love twice now; once in a fleeting and temporary manner, and now it was the forever kind. The one that takes your breath away and gives it back at the same time. The kind people search for their entire lives. The one that makes relationships last through thick and thin.

But for Annie, it seemed, loved didn't want her back in either case.

She had been ready to put herself out there. To take the risk that she had been so afraid of for the past two years, and to go after someone that she wanted without the fear of what had happened with Ben to hold her back.

But she had been too late.

Auggie was gone over someone else both literally –in Africa- and figuratively.

So instead of finally getting the one thing she had unknowingly craved for, she had received a car and a pat on the shoulder.

The consolation prize of the century.

Annie wondered if many girls could say that the potential love of their life had given them a car to sooth the sting of rejection. Probably not.

Although Auggie had not knowingly rejected her, it had hurt her just the same.

And he would never know. She would make sure of that.

"I can actually hear you smiling."

She couldn't believe that the Auggie that was normally tuned into just about every emotion that ran through her body could have made such a huge error in judging her silence.

That was what love does to a person, Annie supposed. Makes them forget about the world around them.

She could understand that in a way. She had almost lost herself for a moment back in the garage; had almost let the tears that were just below the surface come out of their hiding place.

Luckily, she was able to control herself. At least until she had reached her safe house; the place that no one but Joan knew about. Where she could truly be alone, and let the loss of something so significant wash over her.

It felt good to finally cry. It was a catharsis in its own right. She was able to quietly exorcise the demons of her heart without breaking anything.

Annie hoped that the helpless feeling would go away. Auggie was certainly going to give her plenty of space for the next few weeks.

She would find a way, and if she couldn't, she would take care to keep Auggie from finding out.

As far as he was concerned, she was just a girl that he had given one of his most prized possessions to, not the woman who had given her heart to a man who didn't even want it.

So there you go. Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"_A wise girl kisses but doesn't love, listens but doesn't believe, and leaves before she is left."_

_ -Marilyn Monroe_

Left in the dust again.

That's what it seemed to be coming down to with the men in her life. Annie had thought that she had learned her lesson the first time around with Ben. She didn't know what she was thinking when she fell for Auggie.

Maybe she thought it would be different this time. That it couldn't possibly _not _work out. They were _Annie _and_ Auggie_. It seemed so natural to just be with him. If being friends felt this great then she couldn't imagine what being more would be like.

"_And I'll never know."'_ Her mind whispered as she watched his retreating form. His loping gait seemed a little livelier because of where it was taking him. It's a shame that seeing him this happy broke her heart. Annie closed her eyes as a lone tear slid ever so slowly down her cheek, caressing her face to soothe her heartache and leaving a watery trail in its wake.

He was halfway to the elevator when she had tried to muffle her sniffle, but the air around them seemed to freeze, as did Auggie.

Any other place and it would never have been heard. Any other _person_ and it would never have been acknowledged. But this was Auggie. Even if his hearing wasn't as fine-tuned as a bat's, this garage magnified and echoed everything and anything including the tiny sound that escaped her. It was definitely not ignored.

She could see his posture stiffen immediately as his head turned to the side like it usually did when he was trying to place a sound. Annie knew he wasn't stupid. He would figure out what it was.

And by the perfectly executed about face he certainly had.

She didn't know what caused it, but she suddenly had this intense feeling of dread as realization dawned on his face. Maybe it was the fact that he caught her crying, something she tried to not do as much as possible. Or it could have been due to the fact that if he asked her what was wrong, she might reveal her feelings to a man that was getting ready to fly around the world for _someone else_.

Whatever it was, it had her heart racing and her hand jamming the keys into the ignition before he took his first step toward her. "Annie?" he called, his face displaying a concerned yet confused look. His stride got a little faster as he heard the familiar roar of the engine.

Annie swallowed the huge lump in her throat as she quickly switched gears. "Goodbye Auggie." She called, hoping that her voice had not sounded thick with the tears that were waiting for their inevitable release. She quickly pulled the car out of its spot towards the exit.

"Wait! Annie!" He yelled.

She almost wanted to stop the car because she felt bad for ignoring him like that, but the situation had more power than her feelings at the moment. Maybe he would forgive her when he got back. _If _he comes back.

She took a deep breath to settle her nerves as she pressed her foot down onto the gas pedal. She didn't slow down until she had reached the outskirts of the city, and even then she was still hitting an impressive speed. Even though Auggie couldn't possibly find a way to come after her so fast- as well as the fact that he probably wouldn't , because let's face it, he has somewhere to _be_- she felt like he was right behind her; like he would catch her if she stopped.

She knew she was running. And in some way it gave her a little comfort to know that, for once, _she_ had left with the last word. _She _was the one who said goodbye.

The realization gave her a rather misplaced sense of satisfaction, but it left its melancholy mark as well. She didn't _want _to say goodbye to Auggie, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And if a girl speeding down an empty road to escape her blind best friend who couldn't possibly know where she was didn't reek of desperation, then nothing would.

She might be able to blame it on the roar of the engine. She could say that she got caught up in the excitement of a new car. Either way, she said a hopeful prayer to whoever was listening that he would just forget about what had occurred. That their friendship would still be intact. Otherwise, she pleaded that he would forgive her and leave it at that.

When the feeling of being pursued finally went away, Annie turned the car around and drove back home at a leisurely speed. She wasn't in a hurry anymore. There would be nothing waiting for her except possibly her sister, and her cat.

There would be no more epiphanies or surprises today. Only the sweet escape of some delectable contraband and the solace of much needed sleep.

**So I'm thinking a 2 shot with this one. Or leave it as is? Let me know what you think. R&R 3 **


End file.
